Sushi Architeuthis Malfoy
by Alis Clow
Summary: O pai da filha de Draco Malfoy é no mínimo... Inusitado. E Lucius e Narcissa não gostam nada nada disso. Crack fic, Draco x Lula, estejam avisados, já que o FF não tem a Lula como personagem!


**Titulo:** Sushi Architeuthis Malfoy  
**Autora: **Alis Clow  
**Beta: **Coyote *gruda*  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Par/Personagens: **Draco Malfoy / Lula do Lago + OC  
**Resumo: **_Apresentando Draco Malfoy, os Malfoy Pais, a Lula do Lago e, em ilustríssima participação, Menina Polvinho, a.k.a Sushi!_  
**Categoria:** Slash, mpreg, bizarre!pair  
**Disclaimer: **Não é meu não, se fosse, tava rica benhê.  
**Nota: **Eu juro que era pra ser engraçado, mas eu sou super SUX nessas coisas. ¬¬ ** Presentinho pra Coy, que acha a Menina Polvinho a.k.a Sushi, uma coisa fofa! *aperta***

**

* * *

  
**

Draco se ajeitou melhor na cadeira acolchoada, tentando aliviar um pouco a pressão em suas costas, enquanto ajeitava a posição de seus braços de modo a acomodar melhor a criança. Às vezes, era particularmente difícil, porque Sushi tinha o péssimo hábito de se agarrar ao seu pescoço e braços em um tipo de abraço. Aquilo não incomodava Draco, mas sempre deixava seus músculos um pouco doloridos.

Ele olhou para trás, para o grande aquário às suas costas e sorriu. O tanque de água tomava toda a extensão da parede da sala de visitas e ficava localizado bem no meio de sua casa. De todos os cômodos o tanque seria visível e, não importava onde Draco fosse, ele teria uma visão das algas naturais, os peixes de diversos tamanhos e cores.

E da Lula.

Um tentáculo longo e pegajoso passou pelo vidro e Draco quase se levantou de sua cadeira para chegar mais próximo do aquário. Se ele o fizesse, o tentáculo com certeza sairia pela abertura no topo do tanque e alcançaria Draco e ele poderia segurar o tentáculo mais próximo de si, acariciá-lo e-

"Draco, querido?"

Narcissa Malfoy estava sentada numa poltrona idêntica a sua e o encarava de uma maneira polida. Além de um leve franzir de cenho e da maneira como seus lábios estavam postos numa linha fina e dura, ninguém poderia realmente perceber o seu desconforto. Draco disfarçou um suspirou e delicadamente ajeitou Sushi novamente no colo.

"Desculpe, Mãe. Você dizia?"

A conversa recomeçou, com Narcissa detalhando o último evento de caridade que freqüentara e como determinadas bruxas da alta sociedade definitivamente _não _sabiam se vestir e daí em diante. Não passou despercebido a Draco a maneira como sua mãe evitava olhar para Sushi, sempre encarando alguma peça da mobília – nunca o aquário – ou bem nos olhos de Draco.

Era frustrante, mas ele já estava acostumado àquele ponto da história. Sushi já tinha quase dois anos de idade e não era realmente como se Narcissa desprezasse a criança. Ela só preferia ignorá-la até o ponto em que isso se tornava virtualmente impossível.

O mesmo já não podia ser dito de Lucius.

O homem estava sentado ao lado de sua mulher e encarava sem piscar a tapeçaria da família Malfoy afixada na parede a sua esquerda. Na verdade, aquela era uma cópia da tapeçaria que existia na Sala da Herança, na Mansão Malfoy. A original era diferente por pouca coisa da que Draco ostentava em sua própria sala. De fato, em apenas um nome: o de Sushi. Em outras épocas, ele se sentira magoado por mais uma demonstração de exclusão de sua filha, mas há muito ele aprendera a sobreviver com aquilo.

Narcissa, talvez sentindo o rumo dos pensamentos de Draco ao observar Lucius, talvez por esgotar naturalmente o número de diferentes maneiras que ela poderia insultar as vestes de alguém, se calou. O silêncio seria desconfortavelmente absoluto não fosse barulho de água vindos do aquário e pelos gorgolejos e gritinhos eventuais que Sushi soltava.

Draco acariciou a mão de Sushi e observou pelo canto do olho a Lula nadando próxima ao vidro, observando. A vontade de dispensar os pais e se jogar dentro d'água era enorme. Na maioria das vezes ele se sentia tão fora de seu ambiente entre as outras pessoas, tão _incompreendido _que Draco quase não conseguia refrear seu desejo de se isolar completa e definitivamente do mundo a sua volta. Ele sabia melhor do que fazer isso, sabia que a paz que encontrava em seu aquário nunca seria completa e que Sushi merecia a chance de ver o mundo fora de sua Mansão quando tivesse idade. Ainda assim, ele podia sonhar com um mundo perfeito onde ele não seria julgado pelas suas escolhas.

Ou, talvez, ele pudesse tentar construir um.

"Pai?", murmurou Draco, ajeitando Sushi mais uma vez. Ela estava começando a ficar inquieta, se por sentir própria inquietação de Draco ou por sentir a Lula nadando tão próximo, Draco não sabia.

Um leve inclinar de cabeça foi tudo o que Draco teve como sinal de que Lucius estava ouvindo. Ele ainda se recusava terminantemente a olhar Draco.

Não. A olhar _Sushi_.

"Pai", chamou Draco de novo, dessa vez se levantando da poltrona. Sushi soltou um gritinho agudo, agitando-se com vontade no colo de Draco. "Eu entendo que talvez... Não, eu sei que é um choque ter Sushi como neta-"

"Essa _aberração _não é minha neta.", rosnou Lucius, encarando Draco diretamente nos olhos. Sua expressão era fria, como sempre era e seria, mas havia uma ferocidade por de trás dos olhos cinza que assustou Draco. "Essa coisa não é nem nunca será minha neta."

Como se pressentindo as coisas que eram ditas sobre si, Sushi caiu num silêncio triste, as mãozinhas pequenas e pálidas se fechando contra a gola das vestes de Draco.

"Ela é minha filha. Ela saiu de dentro de mim e tem o meu sangue. Seu sangue. Sushi é tão Malfoy quanto-"

"Ela não é uma Malfoy!", sibilou Lucius.

"-eu ou o senhor!", completou Draco, ignorando a expressão homicida de seu pai.

Ele não precisava olhar para trás para saber que a Lula devia ter seus tentáculos colados ao vidro, numa demonstração de possessividade quanto à cria, mas, ainda que Draco desejasse não ter de fazer algumas coisas, outras simplesmente precisavam ser feitas.

Draco estendeu Sushi para Lucius e o encarou de volta com tanta força quanto possuía.

"Pegue-a. Pegue-a, pois ela é sua neta, tem seu sangue e as circunstâncias de sua concepção não mudam o fato de que Sushi é uma Malfoy, de sangue e sobrenome. Encare a realidade, Lucius. Você tem uma neta que é uma_ meia-criatura_. Aceite Sushi Architeuthis Malfoy como tal ou esconda-se por de trás da vergonha que eu me recuso a sentir!"

O discurso saíra espontâneo e urgente como a necessidade de fazer Sushi ser aceita. Ele estava cansado de todo o teatro que seus pais montavam:  
Narcissa fingiria até o último minuto que Sushi não existia até não poder mais ignorar e se rendia. E Lucius simplesmente estava em negação.

Mas quem poderia julgar Draco? Que culpa ele tinha se a Lula o tinha conquistado completamente com seus longos tentáculos e a maneira carinhosa como os esfregava nele? Ele gostava da forma pegajosa que cada tentáculo acariciava sua pele e como a Lula podia tocar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ter um relacionamento com a Lula – e ter um filho dela – era muito mais digno do que receber uma marca de um megalomaníaco sangue-ruim no braço.

Um toque gelado e úmido na nuca de Draco foi o único aviso que ele teve, antes que tentáculos envolvessem seu pescoço e braços. A Lula era muito maior do que algumas pessoas achavam e seus braços alcançavam facilmente Draco no meio da sala pela abertura na parte superior do aquário. Ele ronronou diante do contato, nem se incomodando com a água pingando em seu tapete caríssimo muito menos em suas roupas.

Sushi deu outro gritinho, dessa vez feliz, e enrolou seus próprios tentáculos no da Lula.

Às vezes Draco achava que eram os tentáculos de Sushi que incomodavam seus pais. Os oitos membros se projetavam um pouco abaixo da cintura de Sushi e funcionavam como quatro pares de braços extras. Ela não conseguia caminhar na maioria do tempo, – no máximo se arrastar – mas nadava divinamente. E Draco a amava, então pouco o importava quais eram seus apêndices inferiores.

Lucius encarava a cena com olhos assassinos. Ele olhava os tentáculos, que agora se enrolavam pelo torso de Draco e pareciam querer encontrar um caminho vestes adentro como se aquilo fosse um atentado a humanidade. Talvez fosse, mas Draco não ligava.

"Querido, eu acho que já basta.", disse Narcissa. Por um momento, Draco achou que fosse com ele e já abria a boca para rebater, quando viu sua mãe encarando Lucius com ares de enfado.

"Acho que não a compreendi direito, minha cara.", rosnou Lucius.

"Meu marido, eu acho que nós já não podemos mais ignorar o fato de que... Sushi é nossa...", Narcissa hesitou por uns segundos, mas continuou como se nunca tivesse se interrompido. "... Nossa neta. Ela possui todos os traços de um Malfoy-"

"Exceto pernas!", grunhiu Lucius.

"-E Draco obviamente a concebeu. Como ele mesmo disse, as circunstâncias podem ter sido das mais particulares, mas eu não creio que isso possa continuar a nos permitir que a ignoremos. Muito melhor faríamos se a aceitássemos.", finalizou Narcissa, levantando-se graciosamente do sofá e estendendo os braços para Draco, gesticulando que ele passasse Sushi.

Draco obedeceu completamente pasmo. Ele nunca esperara, nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes, que sua mãe, defensora incansável das tradições e da normalidade, fosse defender sua filha meio-lula.

Narcissa aninhou Sushi em seu colo com cuidado. Sushi pareceu à vontade depois de alguns segundos e chegou a enrolar seus pequenos tentáculos nos braços e pescoço de Narcissa. Ele viu sua mãe sorrir.

"É gostoso, não?", murmurou Draco, alisando distraidamente um tentáculo da Lula com uma mão.

Narcissa sorriu um pouco mais abertamente e chegou a soltar uma risada delicada ao sentir um tentáculo da Lula passear por sua bochecha. Ela estava aceita pela Lula e por Sushi e uma parte grande de Draco, que antes estava cinza e morta, floresceu e explodiu de alegria.

Lucius encarava tudo com olhos arregalados, repletos de surpresa e traição. Narcissa continuou a brincar com Sushi e a soltar perguntas ocasionais sobre a menina. Draco já a vira fazer isso antes, mas nunca de maneira tão aberta. Ele esperava que Lucius pudesse perceber logo sua própria tolice.

Aparentemente esperar isso do patriarca Malfoy era um pouco além do possível. O homem se levantou da cadeira, irado e, sem qualquer respeito ou cuidado, puxou um dos tentáculos de Sushi para longe do braço de Narcissa. Draco soltou uma exclamação apavorada e avançou na direção do pai, enquanto Narcissa tentava afastar a criança de Lucius.

Mas quem realmente chegou primeiro foi a Lula.

Um tentáculo se enrolou mais rápido do que qualquer um poderia esperar no pescoço de Lucius e outro na cintura do homem e o suspendeu do chão.

Draco não precisou de muita observação para perceber que eles definitivamente não estavam apenas enrolados, mas apertando Lucius de forma violenta. Outro tentáculo se enrolou no braço de Lucius quando este tentou alcançar a varinha e começou a puxar o braço para longe do tronco. Até ali, a Lula não fizera nada além do que dar alguns puxões que deviam ser particularmente dolorosos, mas Draco não duvidava que muito em breve, ela tentaria desmembrar seu pai.

Draco interveio, pegando Sushi do colo da mãe com um braço e acariciando o tentáculo ainda em seu corpo com a mão. Ele murmurava palavras de conforto incessantemente e mostrava que sua filha – a filha de ambos – estava bem, que a cria estava segura, que seu pai não era uma ameaça a ser eliminada.

Os segundos se esticaram pelo que parecia o infinito, enquanto Lucius ia ficando cada vez mais avermelhado devido à pressão dos tentáculos e Draco, mais ansioso. Ele se aproximou do aquário, e encarou a Lula nos olhos – ou um olho só, o que foi mais o caso – e implorou.

A Lula soltou algumas bolhas, agitou os tentáculos, deu um puxão afetuoso no cabelo de Draco e soltou Lucius.

Draco quase desmaiou de alívio. Beijando um dos tentáculos, ele agradeceu, enquanto esfregava a bochecha contra a pele borrachuda. Sushi interagia de maneira mais adequada e esfregava seus pequenos tentáculos nos maiores da Lula.

Assim que a criatura parecia satisfeita, Draco se voltou para o pai. Narcissa o atendia, examinando o longo hematoma no pescoço de Lucius com olhos preocupados, mas de toda a maneira, frios. Ele caminhou até os dois e suspirou.

"Desculpe-me por isso, mas a Lula o encarou como uma ameaça. Nunca, nunca tente machucar Sushi, Pai. Você não tem esse direito e, em todo o caso, você provavelmente terminará morto antes de conseguir concluir o malfeito.", murmurou Draco. Respirando fundo, ele aumentou um pouco a voz.

"Nada disso teria ocorrido se você tivesse se comportado como a Mãe sugeriu, como um verdadeiro Sangue-Puro líder de nossa família. Você envergonhou nosso nome tentando fazer mal a um membro legítimo de nosso clã."

"Nunca-,", começou Lucius, com a voz rouca.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, já chega!", exclamou Narcissa, de modo imperial. "Sua infantilidade quase lhe custou à vida. Seja honrado e admita que você estava errado."

Lucius abriu a boca para responder. Fechou. Franziu o cenho para a mulher. Lançou um olhar homicida à Lula e outro à Sushi. Fez um ar de desprezo a Draco. E repetiu o ciclo umas duas vezes até perceber que o olhar imperativo de Narcissa não cedera nem um milímetros, que os tentáculos da Lula estavam perto _demais_.

E que Sushi o encarava com grandes olhos acinzentados e expressivos, como os de Draco em sua idade. Por mais sangue frio, cruel e teimoso que fosse, Lucius não era cego nem insensível às questões de sangue. Se alguém poderia parecer com Draco quando bebê, esse alguém era Sushi. Ela olhava e tinha o mesmo rosto de Draco e a mesma expressão séria que somente uma criança Malfoy poderia demonstrar em tão tenra idade.

Ela era uma Malfoy, quisesse ou não.

Soltando um bufado nada digno de um Malfoy, Lucius estendeu os braços na direção de Sushi, virando o rosto sem conseguir esconder seu desgosto.

Os tentáculos da Lula voltaram ao seu pescoço, mas dessa vez sem apertar, sob a constante torrente de palavras pacificadoras de Draco.

Draco observou calmamente seu pai começar a interagir com a neta. O começo foi hesitante, frio, quase enojado. Foi preciso ressegurar constante a Lula de que não, Lucius não faria mal a sua filha de novo. Em pouco tempo, Narcissa se juntou na função de observar e aprender mais sobre a criança.

Quase uma hora depois, Lucius estava com Sushi no colo, sentado na poltrona, enquanto recitava uma longa lista de ancestrais dos Malfoy que obviamente Sushi precisava saber, ainda que ela nem ao menos falar soubesse. O próprio Draco se reacomodara em sua poltrona e se ocupava de ora acariciar, ora conter os tentáculos. Depois de toda a tensão, a Lula parecia decidida a clamá-lo como dela ali mesmo. Não que ele ainda precisasse ser marcado como posse. Ele já era totalmente da Lula.

"Ela é surpreendentemente esperta para...", Lucius hesitou, sem saber como completar a frase e vendo que uma ofensa velada não seria uma boa maneira. "Bem, alguém com suas características peculiares."

Draco franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. Lucius estava agora testando os reflexos de Sushi. Obviamente, a menina se mostrara perfeita em todos. Ela tinha tentáculos e estes eram rápidos quando preciso. Merlin sabia que ela podia segurar a mamadeira com firmeza com eles, mesmo quando suas mãos eram infantis demais para a função.

"Devo testar como ela reage a situações inesperadas.", anunciou Lucius.

Se um tentáculo não tivesse acabado de entrar por debaixo de suas vestes, enquanto outro conseguia com sucesso abrir alguns botões da mesma, Draco teria conseguido avisar a Lucius que não era uma boa idéia assustar Sushi com um estampido alto e um clarão de luz provocado por sua varinha.

Mas, infelizmente, ele estava distraído e Lucius assustara Sushi.

E um jato de tinta preta encontrou o rosto de Lucius, enquanto a pequena começava a chorar alto.

Duas coisas aconteceram e quase terminaram em tragédia: a primeira era que, nos susto, Lucius quase deixou Sushi cair no chão. E a segunda é que a Lula percebeu que Lucius tinha assustado seu bebê e quase a deixado cair no chão e queria, de novo, apertar a vida para fora de Lucius.

Mais uma longa sessão de tranqüilizar a Lula acabou acontecendo, enquanto Narcissa – que tinha um suspeito ar de riso – acalmava Sushi. Quando finalmente fora liberto do aperto de aço da Lula, Lucius parecia surpreso e chocado demais para reagir com mais do que sentar-se de novo na poltrona.  
Mordendo os lábios de vergonha, Draco fez um rápido feitiço não-verbal de limpeza no Pai.

"Eu tentei avisar, Sushi quando assustada ou coagida age como, bom, como uma lula agiria.", disse Draco a guisa de uma desculpa.

Lucius Malfoy, para o espanto de Draco, parecia à beira das lágrimas. O loiro mais jovem podia entender perfeitamente o pai. Ele realmente podia. Quando a Lula, num gesto sorrateiro, enfiou um tentáculo dentro das calças de Draco chegando a onde _não _devia, pelo menos não na frente de seus pais, Draco não culpou Lucius por fugir às pressas – a dignidade quase inexistente o impedia de efetivamente _correr _– pela lareira, com uma desculpa de indisposição.

Mortificado, ele encarou a mãe, pensando em como formular suas desculpas, quando Narcissa simplesmente o sorriu, sonhadora.

"Ah, querido, eu acho que consigo compreendê-lo. Agora que seu pai não pode me escutar, esses tentáculos devem fazer milagres, não? Eu bem me lembro de uma vez, em Hogwarts quando eu acabei encontrando uma plantação híbrida de Visgo-do-Diabo e bananeira que, realmente...", e continuou Narcissa, relatando com aterradores detalhes o que uma planta composta basicamente de cipós terminados em bananas que se moviam a sua própria vontade podia fazer a uma adolescente hormonal.

E Draco achou que, realmente, devia haver um fundo genético para sua preferência mais que peculiar.

**FINIS**

**

* * *

Nota da Coy: **_Alguém que compreende a Lula… *abraça a Alis e chora (de rir)*_

**Nota da Alis:**_ Calma, eu não bebi cachaça (tequila talvez XD), nem bati com a cabeça, nem fiquei louca. Essa fic tem uma história: ela nasceu da paixão da Coy por Lula x Draco, de fics fofas que ela escreveu com o casal e com conversas insanas no MSN. Resultado? Draco e Lula são um lindo casal feliz com a linda Sushi de filha! Essa fic tem uma fanart feita pela Coy, mas eu não tô achando agora, mas ela está no PotterSlashFics. Entrem na comunidade (link no meu profile) e vejam.  
_


End file.
